rain
by aegeancoast
Summary: the past few weeks had been exhausting for you. while studying at a university, in a city far from home, self doubt, anxiety and lonliness had become closer friends to you than you would have ever expected. the only thing giving you a sense of peace? your favourite coffee shop. until one day, a barista, let you sense every feeling except for peace anymore. (min yoongi angst/fluff)
1. one

It had been one of the rainiest days of the year, the grey clouds had eaten up the sun since days. A strange, melancholic wave had made you fell into a loophole of overthinking even the smallest things even without an existing problem and you just couldn't burst the bubble around you. Even today, as you made your way to your favourite café in late afternoon, the distant, mute noises of cars passing and silent rain dripping off your transparent umbrella were quietly accompanying you. However, even the quietest thoughts you kept carrying with yourself, drowned them all in contrast. It had been as if someone had washed out all the vibrant colours this lively city once had, as if someone had given you glasses– draining the colours around you. You heard yourself let out a small sigh out of the feeling of tiredness which kept you down. The illuminated lights of your favourite place to go shone through the rainy fog, the warm light inside almost welcoming you back. You could already smell the freshly made coffee, feel the wooden tables and the soft music playing in the background.

You lowered your umbrella, shaking off the dripping rain, your sneakers had become soaking wet and started to get cold as you silently cursed to yourself. You opened the door, cleaning the dirt off your shoes at the doormat. Today seemed to be an especially quiet day, even though it was late in the afternoon, the café seemed emptier than usually, but you did not mind. Here, it felt as if you could, even if it was only for a few hours find rest, a sense of tranquillity and peace. A safe place, a safe house.

Even though you had been carrying an umbrella, your face had become wet from rain drops and you tried your best to tame your hair to at least cover your tired attempt on making yourself look good. It had felt hard for you to care about anything at all anymore, but the sheer try let yourself feel less worse some days. Your life had been so tiring, there was so much you should have been worrying about that you had shut down with not caring about anything at all anymore. Besides that you had still found no real friends since you had moved away from home to go to university and you were already not the best person to make friends that easy. It seemed like an endless circle to you.

You slowly made your way to the counter to order your favourite drink, which you had every time you came here. "One, um, caffé latte, please.", you had not raised your eyes to actually look the barista in the eyes while giving your order, as you were fumbling to find your wallet in your backpack. When you raised your head finally, waiting to pay, the barista had a questioning look on their face. As you seemed just as startled as the barista did you realized that you had not been paying attention to what had been said to you in response. "Do you want to drink it here?", you heard the low, soft voice ask you. You only began to notice, at all your visits to this coffee shop, you had never seen this barista here once. Most of them already knew you and already smiled at you when you entered, however this time, nobody had taken notice of you and it seemed like the barista was working the shift alone. Your eyes still rested on his face, your mouth slightly open with raised eyebrows you caught yourself staring way longer than you should have. "Oh– Yes.", you answered catching yourself feeling flustered for no reason at all. He seemed to be the same age as you, with hair as white as snow, wearing silver earrings. In response, he had only given you a small, barely noticeable nod, turning around to prepare your order while you waited.

You started to get all excited, without any reason at all, it felt so silly to you. Your eyes nervously wandered around, clearly being lost. What had just happened to you?

He placed the white cup carefully on the counter before returning back to his work, starting to clean up behind the counter. Somehow, you felt yourself being disappointed that he had not even looked at you, his face remained expressionless. You grabbed your coffee, sitting down at one of the tables, which were facing the big windows, so you could watch the rain, eyes lost themselves on a distant point while you sunk deeper into your thoughts.

After a few hours had pasted, your cup already empty, you were fed up with reading the book you had brought with you and also tired of checking your phone for the messages you were not getting. Just as you were thinking about packing your things up, the barista appeared next to you, a wet cloth to clean tables in one of his hands. It almost seemed, as if you were both sharing the same tired look on your faces as he took your empty cup while skipping to clean your desk. He was wearing a plain, white shirt with the typical black apron and the logo of the coffee house on it but somehow, he seemed fragile to you, his movements always careful, always thoughtful, almost soft…– Oh shit.

You had been staring at him again. You felt yourself tense up, between the small fraction of a second in which you had to decide to either look back and pretend you had done nothing and just leave right away or try to make it less awkward.

You hated yourself for it but you scattered your things together and stood up to leave, trying to make it look as inconspicuous as possible while in your head, your inner voice screamed in embarrassment. You silently stood up and made your way outside, keeping your head low and opening the door to step outside and finally quicken your walking pace without ever looking back. Your heart felt like it was about to jump out of your chest, like you had forgot to breathe even though you were outside, and it was still raining heavily, your felt your clothes slowly soak through the water. Now it doomed you. You heard the glass door of the coffee house open behind you, the sound of shoes walking on the wet pavement and finally– a familiar voice calling.

"Hey! You! You forgot something!"

Now. Did you dare to turn around? Or would you keep walking, perhaps never coming back to your favourite place again out of your own, damned embarrassment?


	2. two

It had been pouring endlessly since days. Now you stood in the middle of the street, soaking wet with only a thin jacket on you. As soon as you had heard his voice call you, you had stopped walking as if someone had just pressed pause in your life. You clutched the handle of your backpack tight, your heart had reached a beating as deafening as a drum, the blood in your ears cancelling all noise. You couldn't just continue walking. Why would you anyway? Someone had just called you and besides, without your umbrella the way home through rain would feel like a shower. You had closed your eyes in desperation, just for one second before you decided to turn around.

The white-haired young barista stood in the rain with you, his white shirt already starting to soak while he held your transparent umbrella in his hand. You walked towards him as he already reached out the umbrella for you to grab. For a second, both of you just stood there, with nothing else except the soft sound of rain falling. Finally, you opened up your umbrella, its size enough for two people to fit easily under it. Embarrassment coloured your cheeks softly in a pink glow. You just could not look him any longer in the eye so you lowered your gaze. "Thank you…", you finally brought out the words in shame. This much, at least, you definitely owed him.

"You shouldn't be standing in the rain like this, you were getting all wet. You are going to catch a cold, girl.", he told you almost in a taunting voice while he pointed at your dripping jacket. It was ironically funny though, since he had been standing here outside together with you. The wet strains of his hair had already began to stick to his face as he turned around without expecting an answer from you. Your eyes followed him at first, as he got inside, shaking his wet hair and running his fingers through it. With this strange encounter you made your way back into your warm and dry home.

However all you could think about once you were home was this damned guy, standing in the rain for a clumsy, tired girl who had forgotten to take her umbrella with her and even if it had not been a particularly sweet moment like they portrayed in typical dramatic love tv series, it still made your heart beat faster. It had been the first time since you had arrived in this city that someone, even if it had been a small thing like this, had actually cared for you and only now you realized, how much you had longed to feel it all this time. Were you going mad? Were you making up things in your mind? After all, he had just been nice to you like he should have been to a customer, you probably shouldn't feel this special but deep inside, you did anyway. All you could think about was if he would still be there on your next visit. But even if–– what would that change for you? He was just working, he did not even know you or your name. Why would he care? Your head began to spin and you decided to let the matter rest for now.

A few days had passed before you payed your favoured coffee shop another visit. You had turned your at first highly staked hopes down a little bit, to avoid getting disappointed for no reason at all in the end. Your state of living like a hermit on your own, still remained unchanged when you could already see the giant windows of the shop and of course the first thing your eyes were searching for was the barista from your last visit. At first glance, you could not spot anyone at all. You entered, walking up to the counter while trying not to be too obvious in looking around. Finally, you heard some noises coming from one of the rooms in the back, which were reserved for the staff.

"A caffé latte for you?", you heard a voice behind you ask. Startled, you turned around, seeing one of the girls, who worked here since you had discovered this place. She had been somewhere behind you, now standing at the cash register, ready to type in your order. "Oh, hello– yes, please.", were the only words coming out of your mouth. Your eyes had been fixed so hard on that room in the back, you almost felt too embarrassed to even look in that direction anymore. You quickly picked up your cup and sat down at the same table, putting in your earphones and placing your phone on the table while selecting a playlist you could listen to while working on your assignment. Meanwhile you had ordered another cup of latte to your table while still being concentrated on your homework. As you noticed someone carefully placing your new cup on your table and taking the empty one, you noticed them standing next to you longer than they usually would. You turned your head– as if lightning had just shaken you– it was him. You lost all concentration, all memory of what you had actually been doing, the pen still in your hand. His eyes were fixed on your phone, which showed the current playing song, you were listening to, the album of a well-known rapper you had just recently started to really like.

The only reaction you could read on his face had been a light smile, a merely satisfied looking smirk, if your eyes had not been fooling you and he had not even been looking at you. But– that was it. He was turning back to his work without a word spoken, leaving you alone. You noticed that your hands had started shaking and no matter how much you tried to continue to write your assignment, not a single word landed on the paper this afternoon. It had become late night, you know they were about to close so you packed away your stuff and decided to return your empty cup to the counter, to not leave behind any more work for the staff. As it seemed, someone had already noticed you despite your effort of being as quiet as possible. The white-haired barista was about to pick up your cup but he hesitated. You were standing right on the other side, looking at him while he loosely put his arms on the counter, the cup between them. His eyes, straight forward, on you.


	3. three

"So, you like to listen to rap?", he asked you all of a sudden, catching you unexpected. Now you were finally close enough to read off his name tag, which spelled _Min Yoongi_. It was obviously no surprise, that you did not know him nor his name. But his question, however, came as a surprise to you. Why would he approach you to ask you something like that out of the blue?

"I like all sorts of music. Well, including rap.", you tried to shrug off your shyness with a nervous smile. It seemed impossible for your body and your brain to act normal, god, why were you like this? Your hands could not keep still, fumbling with your hair, suddenly all concerned with the way you looked. Only when you noticed his eyebrow's furrowing, your hand froze mid-air, your face a question mark. You were just about to ask if something was wrong, when he suddenly rose from the counter he had leaned on and walked over to stand in front of you. Even though, you had noticed him being not that tall, you were still fairly short standing right there, your head slightly tilted back. Both of your eyes were as if they had locked, electricity flowing through your whole body, wide awake.

His whiskey coloured eyes at first seemed without expression until a barely noticeable smirk showed up on his face for a split second, his hand raising to your face and putting one of your hair strands behind your ear.

"Don't worry.", he spoke quietly, "you look fine. Will you leave your hair alone, now that I fixed it for you?", he added, teasing you while chuckling, his eyes lighting up.

You were so startled, you had not even noticed that your lips had parted, your mouth slightly open in total surprise. You slowly started nodding, still caught in your bubble. He nodded back at you while muttering something sounding like a _Good_ before he looked away, making sure that no one had noticed him being absent from doing his work. For a small second, you thought about apologising for bothering him and withholding him from working. Maybe it was better if you just left? But as soon as his eyes were all fixed on you, any of the thoughts you just had were forever gone, deleted, not found. It was as if you were under some kind of spell, which made you purposely act weird and completely out of order.

"Have you ever been to a proper rap concert though?", he returned back to the topic.

"No, I do not think so...", shyly you looked away once again, in utter defeat. Surprisingly, your answer had him smiling to himself again.

"There is a concert with various artists today, downtown at a place called _Flow_. If you're not from here but like that kind of music, well, you should definitely check that place out at least once."

You carefully listened, to be honest the idea did not even sound that bad. Even though you already noticed the so familiar anxiety in you alarming inside of you, it sounded like a chance. One thing was for sure. You would hate yourself if you would miss this chance.

"I'll be there too, if you're wondering.", he made his way back to cleaning the counter his back turned to you, hearing him lastly add: "doors open at 9PM." while scrubbing one of the coffee machines clean. You could not help yourself but lower your head, biting your lip while smiling at yourself. How the hell was this not a dream? Everything you had struggled with, seemed to be gone, all of a sudden. A portion of the heavy weight you had been caring on your shoulders, seemed gone, just like that. Was it _really_ this easy?

You had only one hour to get ready. With absolutely no plan on what to wear it almost took you half an hour to finally confidently pick one of the outfits, you felt comfortable enough in to wear them and feel good in them. You decided to go light on make-up, hastily packing up a small handbag, which you could easily wear over your shoulder. It was no secret that you had awfully bad time management so when you were finally out of the door of your apartment, you walked with such a fast pace that your legs started to actually get sore, forcing you to slow down. You had looked up the location of the place and luckily it even was in walking distance, just about fifteen minutes from your home. While walking you were staring at your phone, trying to look up the line-up, however you were doubting that you would recognize any names since the artists seemed to be active only in the underground scene.

 ***** SPECIAL GUEST + MAIN ACT *****

 ***** AGUST D + SUPPORTING ACTS *****

 ***** DOORS OPEN AT 9PM******

You frowned. You had no idea who that was supposed to be and in the hurry you were in, you have had no time to even properly browse through any music. Finally, the big glowing letters of what seemed more to be a hip-hop nightclub lighted up at the other side of the street. The queue had gotten extremely long and you cursed under your breath for being so late. Well, you had to admit, being here all on your own, did feel awkward but now that you were outside the small venue, you could not help but scan the queue and the crowds of people standing around, to find Min Yoongi. Meanwhile, your anxiety came hitting back at you.

What if he was not here? What if he had just lied? What if you were just, again being too naïve? At first sight you could not see a single person even looking remotely like him so you just stood still on the spot, not knowing what to do. You took your phone out of your pocket, pretending to be busy reading something while you began nervously sweating. What would you do, if he was maybe already inside waiting? What if he was not there at all? Would it have been wrong to have asked for his phone number? Just for the purpose of meeting here, of course?

"Oi, umbrella girl!"

Somebody was shouting across the street. You instinctively looked up, into the direction of where the voice had originated from.

Min Yoongi was standing right next to the doorman at the front, looking at you. You noticed, that this was the first time that you were seeing him not wearing his work uniform. He was wearing a dark blue long bandana, which covered his forehead, his white hair parted and a loosely fitting hoodie, fitting the hip hop clothing style.

You noticed that he was waving at you, signalising you to come to him. You couldn't help but feel relief wash over you, you crossed the street, skipping the whole queue although you felt uneasy. Was this really okay?

You saw the doorman opening the barricade as soon as Yoongi had spoken to him, to let you get inside before closing it after you. Still a little confused you looked at Yoongi, a bright smile over your face.

"Wow. You do look different like this.", you heard yourself saying to him.

"I do?", he asked you back with raised eyebrows.

"Yea, I mean–– your look fits the vibe really well. And it seems to even suit you well too."

You felt him side eyeing you, cheekily sticking his tongue out at your comment.

He was only joking. But you were feeling as if someone had just ripped out the heart out of your chest. Uh-oh.

 **a/n: weeell, this has gotten a little bit longer. but i really enjoyed writing this part. couldn't stop myself from staring at that one outfit i had planned to use for yoongi tho goDDAMN.**  
 **did you enjoy reading this part? which outfits yoongi has wore do you find particulary good? and PLEASE tell me i'm not the only one dying over bandana yoongi.**


End file.
